


I'll Be There

by Lidsworth



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, in this, in this universe narvi saves celebrimbor, mentions of torture, narvi is a girl, past sauron/celebrimbor, post torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidsworth/pseuds/Lidsworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narvi calms Celebrimbor during a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> Post torture. Narvi is female. Sorry for any spelling errors I am pressed for work and time! I don't own anything that Tolkein does. Really wanted to get this one shot out there, hope yall enjoy.

There was a scream, a terrible blood curdling scream that tore through the night like thunder to a silent sky. Narvi threw her blankets off immediately, rough, bare feet making contact with the cool marble floor, her small figure darting towards the wooden doors and nearly throwing them off of their hinges as she ran into the hallway.

She was in his room within moments of leaving hers, ears nearly bleeding as he continued his agonizing wails and violent thrashing within the sheets. She began muttering phrases in her language—a language that they both shared together—to quell his fears the best she could. Though she nearly groaned when her coos did not work, and debated on whether jumping on the bed to calm the confused elf was a good idea.

He could confuse her with that creature—Annatar—who had tortured him nearly to death, and attempt strangle the life out of her. He could try to throw her across the room, or off of the bed, and far, far away from him. But he was far too weak to even hold a sword anymore, let alone throw a dwarf. 

But the feeling of reminding him once again of how powerless he was, how easily over powered he was, sat with Narvi the completely wrong way. She could perhaps get his cousin, Galadriel, as they were in here domain. But Narvi had not a clue where she was at the moment.

So as he continued to scream and thrash atop of the bed, encasing himself in the sheets, Narvi made up her mind and crawled on the bed. 

He struggled in her grasps as she embraced him tightly, hurling all sorts of elvish obscenities at her which turned into broken sobs that completely tore her apart. She hated seeing her friend in such a fragile state. His mind was elsewhere, still tied to the splintered pole with orc arrows torn clean through him.

She nearly gagged at the memory.

Why in all of middle earth had such a kind hearted soul been dealt such a tragic life? He only lived to please all creatures and share his knowledge.   
  
“Shh, shh Celebrimbor,” she whispered softly into his pointed ear,  “It’s okay. You are here, not there. You are with me, not with him. We won’t let him bring any harm to you, not anymore.”

The thin figure in her arms shuddered slightly at the sudden proclamation, until eventually he melted into her warm embrace.  Her voice calmed him as he registered it. This was his friend speaking, not Annatar.

They sat in silence for hours, his breath steadying as he calmed down.

“Narvi…” his voice was barely above a whisper, broken and shattered beyond repair.

“Yes, Celebrimbor,” She replied at an equal volume, “What is it?”

“I _was_ there again,” he sniffled, completely ignoring her previous words,  “in that room, with my wrist bound tightly to the wall. I could not move them, Narvi. I felt so helpless,” his voice hitched as he continued, “I can remember the sensation. I can remember hot tongs over my body, I can feel the glass encrusted whip tearing into my flesh. I could smell—“

“Stop Celebrimbor, don’t let your mind wander back to that place.  I already told you, you are here, you are safe—“

 

“But every time I close my eyes, I-I see him for all he is, I see his violence, I see his deception, I see his love,” he practically screamed, bright blue eyes now piercing into hers, “And I think that hurts the most, Narvi. That someone I have loved with my entire being could have used me.”

Her heart ached at the word “love”, for an elf only loved once. And he had spent his soul on a creature who had deceived him and who had violated him. It was a miracle that he had not faded.

“Celebr-“   
  
“But I am glad that I have a friend like you, Narvi,” he spoke somewhat hopefully, “Just please, don’t ever…”   


 “Hmm??”

“Don’t ever…”

“I won’t,” She finished before he could. Part of her hurt knowing that her friend even questioned her loyalty, however, he had been betrayed by his only love. His trust was thin, and Narvi was lucky to have been allowed to be by his side.

“I…I believe you, Narvi, I believe you more than I believe anybody else.”

“Why is that?” She sounded somewhat shocked. An elf of all things believing a dwarf amongst even his own kin!  

“You are a dwarf, Narvi. Your minds are fall to simple too conceive such an ill plan, and hearts too soft,” even as he tried to compliment her, he managed to sneak in a pretty sharp insult.

“…”   
  
A rumble erupted from the elf at the prolonged silence, “I only tease, my friend. You are an intelligent creature, please do not take offense. I believe you because of your character, not an ill generalization of your kind.”

To his joy, Narvi joined in laughter, tightening her grip around his body, “I know, I know Celebrimbor. Though if at my expense, you must laugh again, I will allow it just once.”

They stayed like that for a short while. Laughing and giggling at whatever puns or jokes that Celebrimbor could direct towards the dwarven race, and in return, Narvi spoke the same of the Eldar.

It wasn’t until an hour later did the elf find himself once more at the brink of exhaustion.

“Narvi…” Spoke Celebrimbor, just as he drifted off.

“Yes?” Responded the dwarf.

“Thank you…for everything…life has not been kind to me, my kin have not been kind to me, and I fear it is with great obligation that Galadriel allows me here. But you—you have no reason to spend the remainder of your life caring for such a broken creature such as myself, no reason to place yourself in a hall of elves… and yet you do so for me. And for that, I am glad.”   
  
Narvi smiled and placed a chaste kiss atop of his head, letting herself fall onto the bed with him, “You are very welcome, Celebrimbor. It’s what friends are for.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this, tell me what you think in the comments! God bless!


End file.
